


Escape

by Kikinu



Category: The Teahouse
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Necesita huir. Olvidarse de todo y todos, eso es lo que necesita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

Necesita huir. Olvidarse de todo y todos, eso es lo que necesita.

Evelyn intenta detenerlo, pero sólo unas palabras alcanzan para deshacerse de ella.

Llega al burdel en un torbellino de imágenes y sonidos, de _todo mejorará, señor_ y _pronto llegará su hora_.

Al entrar en el lugar lo primero que ve es a Axis desnudo hablando con las criadas del lugar. Si creyera en algo, diría que es una señal.

Sólo se necesitan un par de insultos para llevarse a Axis arriba, impidiendo que se vista porque _de todas formas voy a quitarte todo_ y qué sentido tiene, si lo único que quiere Rhys es un buen polvo, no sentarse a hablar. Menos que menos sentarse a hablar.

Axis no quiere ceder, al igual que siempre, y eso es algo que Rhys ama porque no importa lo mucho que se esté tambaleando su vida en este momento, lo mucho que todo está por cambiar, Axis seguirá siendo la misma puta difícil de doblegar.

Pero Rhys ya lo conoce y se sabe algunos trucos para tenerlo de rodillas, metafórica y literalmente. El muchacho termina implorando por él y éstos son los momentos en los que Rhys se siente más poderoso, en los que sabe que puede hacer cualquier cosa, porque si puede dominar a la fiera salvaje que es Axis, puede sin lugar a dudas manejar el reino.

Terminan mordiéndose las bocas, los dos revueltos en el piso del cuarto, apenas tapados por unas sábanas. Axis susurra insultos en su oído y Rhys se permite sonreír un poco, porque al menos por un rato más no necesita ser el heredero al trono, por unos minutos más…

La puerta se abre y por ella entra Zephyr, un destello de furia surcando su rostro antes de desviar la mirada. Axis está a punto de ponerse a gritar, pero Zephyr se adelanta.

—El Rey ha muerto. Necesita volver al Palacio, _Su Majestad_.

Ve el momento exacto en el que Axis entiende lo que está pasando, quién es él. Pero ahora eso no importa, porque su padre ha muerto y él… él…

Es Rey.


End file.
